


Tricked

by hatebeat



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween, 1980.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikibats](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mikibats).



Fourteen was _way_ too old to go trick-or-treating. It wasn’t like he wanted to, anyway. He had better shit to do than that kid stuff. But it was hard to avoid the parade of little brats when he left his house on Halloween night. The little assholes were everywhere, all dressed up as stupid shit like werewolves and princesses and shit like that. It wouldn’t last. Let ‘em have their fun now. They’d be too old soon enough, too.

Halloween had never been fun for him. His mom never let him dress up like what he wanted. Last time he’d gone, she dressed him up in his Sunday suit and made him pretend to be a groom. Fuck that shit! Seth got to dress up like a pirate, and he had to act like he was getting married?

No, he was too old for that. Holidays meant a more watchful eye at the places he usually stole beer from, but he knew of a Halloween party going on at one of the eleventh graders’ house, and that was even better. When he got to the door, some dickhead gave him a dirty look and asked, “What are you supposed to be?”

Pickles gave a shrug, but he was wearing his leather jacket at least.

"I dunno, the guy from ‘Grease.’"

He got wasted, which was the only reason he’d come, and scored a bag of weed from someone, even if it wasn’t as much as he’d hoped to get. On his way out, he stole a roll of tp from under the girl’s bathroom sink and he made it half a block before he picked a victim’s house that had a good tree out front. But even as he started to unravel the roll to get a good toss, a car pulled into the driveway next to him.

With a scowl, he tucked the roll back into his jacket and a woman got out of the car, shifting a grocery bag in her arms.

"Hey! Did you get enough candy?" she called to him, despite the disgust all over his face. What, did she think he was a fucking kid?!

"I ain’t a trick-or-treater," Pickles said, slurring just a little.

"Oh," she said, sounding a little confused, maybe disappointed. "Take some of this— I’ve got way too much left over."

He stood his ground as she approached, a trail of toilet paper hanging out of his jacket, and she looked him over critically for a moment, but apparently it didn't matter how she'd judged him, because she then held out a fistful of candy bars— the good stuff, too, not shit like Tootsie Rolls and Fireballs.

"Happy Halloween," she told him with an uncertain smile. He took the candy thanklessly, and with a brusque stride she left him there on the sidewalk.

When Pickles got home, he dumped the candy on his desk and flopped down on his bed. He was still deciding whether he’d rather take a bite of that king size Kit Kat or roll a joint when Seth came barging in.

"Hey little dude, you get some candy for fuckin’ Halloween?"

"I’m too old to Trick-or-Treat," Pickles said, scowling at his ceiling.

"Yeah?" Seth let himself in. "What’s this then?"

"Get the fuck outta here!"

"Chill out, bro. Heh, jeez, s’like you don’t want me ‘round or something. I’ll get outta your hair, don’t worry." But before he left, Seth grabbed the Snickers and the Nestle Crunch and the Kit Kat and left only the plain Hershey’s bar alone on the desk.


End file.
